


Rest Easy

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [156]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Rest easy, here with me.Saga is plagued with nightmares, and Mû comes to comfort him.





	Rest Easy

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 10-29-2017)

Saga slumps at the kitchen table, clutching a cup of tea. He’s shivering- he can’t stop. It’s the middle of the night, in the dim shadows he can read the clock- two-thirty AM. Nightmares have shaken him awake again.  
  
He doesn’t know why he’s alive. It’s been a year since they took down Loki in Asgard, and they had all thought they’d return to death. But they didn’t. They hadn’t.  
  
Living is hard. Making amends, even harder. Saga sometimes can’t think beyond the throbbing ache of guilt. Half the time he can’t even bear to look at Aiolos. At Shura. At all the people he hurt so badly. Even if he couldn’t control his actions, even if they had been the actions of a puppet master who controlled his body like a blunt instrument.  
  
He still wishes he’d done more. Still wonders why they’re alive at all. Not the others, that’s wrong. They deserve second chances.   
  
Why is  _Saga_ still alive among them.   
  
His cup creaks warningly. He’s gripping it too tightly. He consciously relaxes his hands. A sound catches his attention, a soft, sleepy yawn and soft footsteps, quiet by habit.  
  
“Saga? Are you alright?” A slim, warm hand on his shoulder, comfort. Another strange development. Saga had been dying anyway, despite their resurrection, his Cosmo too shredded to sustain his life- the being that had possessed him had not been careful. When Master Dohko had told them that there was a way to save his life, that if someone tied their Cosmo to his, that would sustain him until his Cosmo could regenerate, he’d thought he would die. He had wronged them all too badly.  
  
But Mû had volunteered. Mû had stood steadfast and refused to let him die.  
  
“I had a bad dream again,” he whispers, raspy and vulnerable. He cringes at his own words- bad dream, what is he, Kiki’s age? Mû hums and gently rubs the back of his neck.  
  
“Come sleep with me, then,” Mû’s voice is warm and sleepy. Lovely. Soothing. He takes the cup from Saga, dumps out the now-cold brew and rinses the cup, before taking Saga’s hands and drawing him to his feet, leading him to Mû’s bedroom. Saga holds Mû as they lie in bed, thoughts soft and dizzy.   
  
“Thank you,” he whispers into Mû’s soft hair, caught up in a braid for sleeping. A small hand pats his cheek, and a soft mouth presses a kiss to the corner of his own, after Mû twists around in his grip.  
  
“It’s not a problem,” he whispers back, and Saga sleeps, deep and exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
